In the field of container transport, it is important that the containers be adequately secured during transport to prevent injury to workers. When a container is pressurized, it is particularly important to prevent depressurization of the container or other damage to the container, particularly the neck of the container, which can lead to explosion and loss of property and pose a serious risk to the safety of persons working with these containers.
Pressurized and other container carriers conventionally employ an arrangement that allows the user to easily roll the carrier on the ground once it has been delivered to its destination. For example, most container carriers employ wheels on a hand-truck like structure, along with some means of ensuring that the container does not inadvertently slip or fall from the hand-truck, such as, for example, a strap or clamp.
Container carriers having wheels or the like have several associated disadvantages when used during transport via truck, rail, etc. The wheels of these carriers do not allow the carrier to be easily secured to the vehicle in which the container is being transported. It is extremely important that the container be secured during transport to avoid inadvertent damage to the container. Therefore, use of carriers having a hand-truck-like configuration is generally limited to moving the containers once they have arrived at their destination.
When transporting these containers via truck, rail and air, the containers are generally secured to the sides of the vehicle using an arrangement of brackets and clamps which are integrated to the vehicle, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,238, to Highwood. Another type of carrier arrangement consists of using a structure in which the containers are held in place by a grid having gaps large enough to accommodate the containers. Using this type of transport requires specialized vehicles and limits other uses of the vehicle. Transporting single containers is made especially difficult since most single container users do not have access to these specialized transport systems.